Boys Will Be Boys
by Chase Me
Summary: A series of oneshots and drabbles from both KH and KH2. More than likely they'll all be yaoi, sorry SoraxKairi lovers, but you won't find it here. [First up: AxelxDemyx][Please Read&Review!][Rated For Saftey]


Wow. It really has been a while since I have bothered to try and write something—and not to mention this is going to be a first as far as Kingdom Hearts fanfiction goes. So try and be gentle with me, alright?

**Disclaimer**: I don't freakin own them! You should know this and whatnot, yeah. Yay for Square and Disney—you guys fawking rock.

**Warnings**: This is **yaoi**. Is you've never seen that four letter word before then RUN. FOR. YOUR. LIFE. If you have and you don't like it—then go play a game of hide n' go fuck yourself because I don't care and don't want to hear your bitchy flames.

That is all.

Let's get going.

* * *

---- --- ----

Boys Will Be Boys

Drabble One: Beautiful Fish- Beautiful Eyes.

Pairing: Axel + Demyx

Kinda AU

---- --- ----

"Ha ha! We're real close to it now, hurry up!" It took a lot of will for Axel to not roll his eyes at Demyx's all too cheerful voice as the other quickened his pace down the sidewalk. "C'mon, c'mon!" Demyx called forAxel again, this time actually stopping to turn around and wave as if he were a plane being flagged down. With a nod, Axel tossed his empty popsicle stick off to the side and then made his way to the other, being sure to take his sweet time in the process. By the time he got to where the blonde was standing, he was practically bouncing with sheer excitement, "Look! We're here."

"A-huh." The read-head really didn't seem all too thrilled. "And just where is 'here'?" He watched as Demyx pointed upwards, and slowly his eyes followed where the finger was directing. "Clear Water Pet Shop?" reading the sign, a red brow raised- and before he could even try to question further, Demyx disappeared into the small shop, and he was basically forced to follow after.

It was a lot cooler inside the small pet shop then it was outside. The two entering had clothes on that defiantly showed what time of the year it was, Demyx being in a pair of shorts paired with a sleeveless shirt- and not to mention terrible flip-flops that Axel wondered as to HOW they were even still intact. He himself didn't look too much better, having on a t-shirt, kakis, and worn out sneakers with no socks- but the heat really didn't bother him any. Demyx rarely moved when it was as hot as that particular day- but then again Axel was known for being seen in a parka if the temperature ever dropped below seventy-five degrees…

"Ooooh!"It didn't take Axel too long to find just where the blonde one was, his voice bounced off everything and echoed, causing a smile to form on the faces of both Axel and the woman at the register. "Axel, look- look!" he called, again seeming to be bouncing with anticipation. He was doing it again- that thing that Axel had tried to get him not to do for the sake of others: pointing. He always pointed when he was overly hyped up about something- only this time Axel kind of understood as to why.

Behind Demyx there was a series of small tanks, each of them containing a different type of fish. The two of them stood side by side for a moment or two, just watching them in silence- when suddenly Demyx grabbed at Axel's hand with a gasp. This immediately brought the red haired one out of his little trance that the fish had created, and he quickly looked over to theboy next to him to see if something was wrong- but was yanked closer to the tanks instead. He felt Demyx's hand tighten around his, and watched as his free hand extended to again point- but at a bowl that was separate than all the other tanks. Looking around, Axel had noticed that there were several small bowls, each of them containing one fish in different parts of the shop.

"Look at that! Isn'the awesome?" The hyper blonde was more than right on that call- for the fish that was in the bowl had to be the most beautiful fish that Axel had ever seen. Its body was fairly small, but the fins spread out and waves like silk- and it floated about in a way that made it look almost unreal. The fins weren't the only thing that caught his eye- the color of its scales and fins were almost breathtaking as well. First it appeared to be a really cold blue, but then it slowlyheated into a purple and there were even signs of red and orange here and there as it moved around. "What is it?" Oh, how that innocent look threw him for a loop. Demyx obviously did NOT know just how adorable he looked when he was trying to figure something out- and if he did know and he had learned how to use it to an advantage than Axel would surely be surprised. Determined to answer the other's question, he looked to read the small index card that had beentaped to the bowl.

"Says here that he's a 'betta'. A fighting fish- maybe that's why they have them all in little individual bowls." Next to him, Demyx nodded and then looked to inspect that card himself, and after another moment of watching the betta fish drift about, Axel was reminded that their fingers were still laced together when Demyx gave him a light squeeze. "Hm?" the action caused him to avert his gaze from the fish to the hand squeezer- and he quickly regretted looking away due to the pair of hopeful eyes that locked with his.

"I want it."

"Y-you what?"

"Please?" Oh- that did it. Axel didn't even bother to protest against it because he knew that there was no beating those eyes…he'd lost, that was all there was to it. And so, ten minutes later he and his lover were once again making their way down the street, his arms full with different supplies such as food, those little glass pebbles-and fake plants. Demyx was walking beside him, the biggest smile on his face as he held onto the bag that contained his new pet, "I wonder what we should name him…"

"I'd worry more about where you're going to put him, Demmy."

"In our room, of course!"

"What, no! I don't want him in there…" Demyx stopped quickly and turned to Axel, his cheeks puffed out as he pouted.

"Why not?" Before answering Axel simply gave him a slow, calm smile,

"Because I don't want him watching us later tonight, that's why." And with that he continued on walking, leaving Demyx to look at him, the fish, and then him again before blushing- allowing the implied to click- and quickly moved to follow.

---- --- ----

* * *

Wow. And it's…6 o'clock in the morning now. Heh…I know it was really random- I used to actually have a betta fish a few years ago- he was the prettiest and most VIOLENT fish that I ever owned.

This one goes out to a Demmy that I know- I hope that you liked it, thanks for the whole fish idea, you goon.

Review! Please…it makes me happy and not to mention makes me write more. There should be more coming soon, so fear not—I just need some more inspiration!


End file.
